A Hero's Family
by WhoLockedDemigod
Summary: After years of pain, two heroes have finally lived long enough to get married. Meet Percy's family as he learns how to deal with his kids, wife, and godly in-laws. Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own Percy Jackson or any canon characters. Non-canon characters and plot are all mine.
1. A Wedding of Heroes

**Chapter 1**

**A Wedding of Heroes**

Chiron pranced around nervously. "Chiron, are you okay?" Grover looked at the centaur, slightly worried.

"Yes Grover. Just nervous. This is new. Very new, and I'm not sure what to expect." Grover nodded.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see two heroes live old enough to be married. And the proposal was funny, too."

Chiron nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. It suited their personalities." Bells began to chime in the main green of Camp Half-Blood. "Oh! That's it. It's time. Grover, stop chewing on your clothes. Go get ready." Grover nodded and walked to the end of the green where he was escorting the groom's mother to her seat.

Chiron stood at the altar and waited for the groom to run up, his hair messy, his eyes wild, his sword in his hand. "Sorry, Chiron. I was in the shower and the bells started after I got out and it was quite the rush to get ready."

The centaur laughed. "Don't worry. It's fine. But the bride will be arriving soon. Fix your clothes." The groom nodded and straightened his shirt, tucked it in, and stood, waiting. The families and friends of the bride and groom slowly poured in. The groom spied his mother and step-father walking in. He smiled at them and turned to the centaur. "How did they get in?"

"At our request, the gods allowed specific mortals to enter, mainly your mother and step-father, and your soon-to-be father-in-law." The groom nodded, and when everyone was seated, music started playing. The groom gasped at the figure clad in white that appeared at the end of the aisle. She had spent the entire day with Aphrodite and her mother. She walked down the aisle, her arms wrapped around her father's. Chiron looked at them as the approached.

"Who gives this girl away to be married?" Her father looked up, eyes full of pride and her mother stood.

"We do."

"And who gives up the groom?"

The groom's parents, mortal and godly, looked at Chiron. "We do."

"So be it. Today, we celebrate something unusual for Camp Half-Blood. Today, we celebrate two heroes who have endured years of pain, suffering, and loss. Today, we are proud to say that we have two heroes that have grown old enough to be married."

The campers, all dressed in their orange t-shirts, cheered. Even the men that stood behind the groom cheered a bit. The bride's maids looked happy, but did not speak.

"We are also happy to welcome all twelve Olympian gods today, as they are also as incredulous as I am."

Ares nodded and Aphrodite placed a hand on his arm. Chiron continued. "So today, we are joined to witness the joining of two mortal families, and the continuation of a godly one. Today, I am honored to be the one to marry Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Sally, Paul, and Poseidon grinned at Percy, and Athena and Frederick smiled at the girl.

"Percy, if you will please present your vows to Annabeth." Percy took a notecard out of his pocket and began to read.

"All my life, I've hated writing." The crowd laughed. "But today, I am honored to be writing about my love and devotion to you, Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, even if you hated me when we first met, I always knew that you would be a good friend. Well, not really, but I'm sure happy that you are. As the years have gone on and we have endured more and more together, I've grown happier and happier to have you here with me.

"We walked through Tartarus and lived. We faced a giant, we held up the sky, and I think we've had our share of issues." He glared at Hera. "But the point is that I love you, and no matter what, I will always be there. My sword is yours, Annabeth. My heart belongs to you, Wise Girl." Annabeth wiped her eye, a tear about to drip out. Percy threw her a lopsided grin and she laughed.

"Annabeth, your vows."

Annabeth did not have a notecard as she memorized her vows ages ago. "Perseus Jackson, you have no idea how much I disliked you when we met. But you were my one chance to escape camp, and so I made a deal with the devil and went with you on a quest, and look how that effected my life. Who would have guessed: a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena? Our parents are mortal enemies, and now are bound by ties that are not going to be severed. You hear that, Hera? Don't be throwing anymore intestinally challenged cows at me. And don't you _dare _pull a Hercules. I know where you live." The crowd laughed and Annabeth continued.

"Even if I didn't like you, we have definitely been through a lot. You were gone for several months and I was left with a blond Roman. We almost gotten eaten by a monster on several occasions. You became a guinea pig. We held the sky. We destroyed the labyrinth and defeated Medusa. We retrieved the Athena Parthenos which now holds its rightful place on Olympus. I guess my point is that our pains have strengthened our love and I am happy to pledge my knife and my heart to my one and only Seaweed Brain."

"Tyson, please hand Percy the rings." Tyson, Percy's best man, handed his brother the two rings in his pocket. Percy handed one to Annabeth and slipped his on her finger. She slipped the other on his and looked at Chiron.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson. You may kiss the bride." Percy swept his arm under Annabeth and held her bridal style while they kissed. The younger campers averted their eyes, but the adults looked on with happiness. Aphrodite was crying. "Oh, Annabeth! I was right, was I not? I told you your love life would be interesting, and now you're married. Oh, I am so happy." Sally couldn't speak and just cried into Paul's shoulder.

"Sally?" She looked up into gray eyes.

"Annabeth? Aren't you going to the lunch?" The woman took a step back.

"Actually, I'm Athena. I would like to thank you for bearing with my uncle and having a son that makes my Annie so happy."

"Oh, Athena, thank you. Annabeth is wonderful. I'm so happy to have her as a part of my family." The two women, mortal and immortal, embraced. Paul and Frederick shook hands.

"So you're Poseidon?"

"No, I'm Paul. I'm Percy's step-dad."

"Well Paul, I'm Frederick, Annie's dad, and thank you for coming. I may not be 'clear-sighted' but it was an honor to have you here today."

"And you. By the way, was the Justice of the Peace a centaur, or was that just me?"

"No, he almost certainly was a centaur."

"Oh good." The adults continued chatting while Percy and Annabeth led the campers to the dining pavilion where a giant blue and gray cake sat. The young campers cheered and sat down and began talking while Percy and Annabeth sat with their friends.

Thalia looked at the two and nodded in approval. "Well, cuz, you've definitely found someone out of you league."

"Thanks, Thals. I'm glad you noticed." Percy gave her a lopsided grin that he was famous for and looked at the others. Leo and Calypso sat together, holding hands and talking to each other in Morse code. Hazel and Frank looked at the other once in a while, but tried to look back at the newlyweds.

"Oh, Annabeth! I'm so happy! And Percy, he's such a great guy. Thanks for inviting me!"

"Piper, of course I invited you. You are one of my closest friends." Reyna sat down at the table, slightly uncomfortable. Jason noticed and asked her how she was doing.

"Oh, I'm fine, Jason. It's just all these Greek gods. Ugh, so easily mingling with mortals. And your father… Wow."

"I get it Reyna, but at the Greek camp, of course they're Greek. At Camp Jupiter, they'd be Roman in an instant." The gods began to file in and take their seats at the head table, Percy and Annabeth splitting the male and female gods.

Zeus stood up and the talking immediately stopped. "Gods, demigods, and mortal. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. For those of you who do not know me, I am Zeus. And Jupiter, as I do have to acknowledge my son, but my personalities are at peace today. The other Olympians and I have talked, and we have decided that each of us shall give the couple a gift." Percy and Annabeth looked surprised, but Zeus continued talking. "I have decided that, as king of the gods, I will give them the ability to call on each and every god once in the rest of their lifetime. Say, their child dies, then they can call upon my brother to bring the child back from Hades."

Percy nodded his uncle thanks. Hera then stood up.

"Mortals, I am Hera, queen of the gods and goddess of marriage. As such, I promise that the Jacksons shall have a happy and long marriage. And," she looked at Annabeth, "no more intestinally challenged cows. I am sorry for the hatred I have held against you. It will come back, but I swear on the Styx, I will control it."

The sky grumbled and Hera sat down. "Cool it, honey. Don't scare the mortals."

Poseidon stood. "As Percy is my son, I feel it only right that I should give Annabeth a water bonus. Annabeth, from now on, I name you an honorary child of mine and limited powers over the waters, somewhat similar to Percy's, but much less intense."

Demeter stood up next. "Ah, Perseus Jackson. I, Demeter, declare that you do not eat enough cereal. You and Annabeth shall have a lifetime supply of cereal. So I have said it, so shall it be!" She sat down and waited for the next god to stand.

Ares stood next, a grin on his face. "Percy Jackson, now this kid has some spunk. He challenged me once and almost one."

"Almost, Ares? As I recall, I did win!" The crowd laughed at Percy's joke, but quickly quieted when Ares pulled off his glasses.

"I am Ares, god of war. Percy, if ever you or any member of your family goes to war, they shall not be harmed. Including your great-great-great grandchildren and their spouses. It extends to their spouses blood family, by the way. Your daughter's husband's sister's husband is not safe, but her children are."

Athena stood as Ares sat. "I am Athena, Annabeth's mother, and I would like to say how proud I am of my daughter. Annabeth has done feats that made me proud, taken down Arachne, who haunts her nightmares, and married the son of my enemy. Perseus, I am happy for you, and I will grant you this: your children shall be gifted beyond belief, smarter than most any other children to have walked the earth."

Apollo stood and smiled. The female campers smiled at him. "I'm Apollo, god of the sun, music, and poetry. Percy, Annabeth, I give you and your families poetry abilities that almost match mine." Percy looked at his wife in horror but didn't open his mouth to speak. Artemis stood, in the form of a twelve-year-old-girl.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. Percy, Annabeth, I have a box behind the table filled with hunter camping gear. Use it wisely, perhaps with children." She sat.

Hephaestus stood and smiled in his ugliness. "I am god of the forges, known to the Romans as Vulcan and Greek as Hephaestus. I am not good at dealing with natural life-forms, so I'll keep it short. Percy, Annabeth, I will send you the newest and greatest Hephaestus technology as soon as it comes out and lifetime subscriptions to Hephaestus TV." He took a seat.

Aphrodite was next. "I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I promised Annabeth she would have an interesting love life, and now that she is married, I am done. I am going to meddle in some other love now, but I always give my ships a parting gift. Use this whenever you feel the need for some… excitement." She handed Annabeth a glowing silver vial. Annabeth read the label, blushed, and shoved it into her pocket.

Hermes stood. "I am Hermes, god of messengers and travelers. I also heal people, so I've given Percy and Annabeth immunity to every disease ever. Their children are a different story."

Mr. D stood. "I've known Peter Johnson and Annabelle Chad longer than I wish, but I do know that they will get crazy eventually. Perry, Angie, no matter how often you get drunk or excited at a party, no harm shall come to you or any other because of your drunkenness or party-like state."

Hestia stood. "I am no longer a proper Olympian, but I do wish to bless the couple. As goddess of the hearth, I bless them with a happy home to always return to. Never shall they find themselves on the streets."

Finally, Hades stood. "I am Hades. I have given them both as long a life as humanly possible." Then he sat.

Percy stood up, thanked the gods and looked at the mortals. "Who is ready to finally party?!" Music began playing and Percy and Annabeth enjoyed their first hours as husband and wife.


	2. Life as Usual

**A/N Percy's children do not know about the gods or their demi-godly powers. And sorry for the short chapter. It was late, I had no inspiration, and I needed a filler to kind of... begin the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Life as Usual**

Percy stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Annabeth burst in as soon as the water stopped. "Oh, thank the gods, you're done. Let me shower now, will you?"

"Okay, I'll watch the kids for now. Just let me put some clothes on." Annabeth nodded her consent and Percy threw on a blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Luke and Silena sat in their crib, sleeping as usual. Silena and Luke were the Jacksons' twin children. They were a few months old, and Annabeth was still recovering from giving birth. On the floor, Charles, six, played with Bianca, three. They looked up as Percy entered.

"Daddy! What are we doing today?" Percy laughed as Bianca wrapped her legs around his legs.

"I figured we could go to the pool. I have the day off today, so I'm open to suggestions."

"I wanted to see Grandma!" Bianca yelled.

"Shush, Bianca. The twins are asleep. Okay, visiting Grandma. Anything else?"

"The beach!" Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"Okay, the beach would be fun."

"Or," Annabeth said, "we could go to the Empire State Building."

"Um… why?" Percy stared at his wife, trying to read her.

"_They_ called me yesterday, Perce."

"But _they _haven't contacted us in years. Why now?"

"I don't know, but _they _were very clear that we needed to be there today, at exactly noon."

Percy nodded in defeat. "Okay everybody. Change of plans. You're all going to Grandma Sally's house."

"Yay!" cheered Bianca.

"Ah nuts." Charles looked down in defeat.

Percy picked up his phone while Annabeth herded the children to their rooms to collect what they wanted for the day.

After ringing three times, Sally finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Percy! How are you? How is Annabeth? How are the twins?"

"Everyone's fine mom. Listen, I need you to watch the kids today."

"What? Why?"

Percy looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice anyway. "_They _called Annabeth."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but we have to be there today and the kids can't know yet."

"That's fine, Percy. Paul and I will watch them for however long you need. None of their… abilities have manifested yet, I assume."

"Right, but you never know. We have no experience with second-generation Greek demigods. The Romans say it only normally starts around ten."

"Okay, Percy. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." Then he put the phone down and went to help Annabeth get their children ready.


	3. Welcome Back

**A/N Forgive any false information about New York. Google Earth wasn't working, so I couldn't really find anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome Back**

Sally opened the door and smiled at her four grandchildren.

"Grandma!" the kids cheered.

"Charlie, Bianca! I'm so happy to see you! And your siblings. How are they?"

"They're asleep in the car," Charles said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you're so much like your mom, Charlie. And Bianca! How are you?"

"Dad took me swimming the other day and we raced. I won!" The three-year-old was obviously proud.

"It runs in the family. Percy's dad was a great swimmer, just like you."

"Really? Can you tell me about grandpa?"

"I probably shouldn't. Percy probably wants to do that."

"Can you, Daddy?"

"Maybe when you're older, you're Mommy and I will tell you about our parents."

Annabeth smiled at her husband and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. It's never gonna happen, Annie. Let them keep their hopes up."

"Well, come inside. Paul and I have spent all day getting ready to make blue cookies."

"Blue cookies!" shrieked Bianca.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Annabeth retrieved Luke and Silena from the car and handed their car seats to Sally. Paul came to the door, greeted the couple, and took the children. After Sally came back to bid her son goodbye, he pulled her aside. He lowered his voice so that only Sally and Annabeth could hear.

"Mom, do you still have the bag?"

"Yes, but why?"

"You never know what they want, and we may need them. Can you grab it for me?" Sally nodded mutely and ran inside. Bianca ran to the kitchen where Charles was waiting.

"What did they need?"

"Grandma Sally has a bag full of stuff they need."

"Really. Well then, I think we need to find this bag and, you know."

"No, I don't."

"Just follow me, Bi." Bianca stood up and followed her brother to where Sally had just walked.**  
**

**LINE BREAK!LINE BREAK!LINE BREAK!**

Annabeth and Percy got in Percy's blue car after tossing their bag in the trunk. "Gods, Percy, I'm worried about the kids."

"Don't worry about them, Annabeth. Worry about us. I'm so out of shape that the bag seemed extra heavy."

"Really? You're out of shape? You have any idea how many guys would kill for a physique like yours? You know how many girls would kill to have you as a husband? I think you're good."

Percy laughed. "Observant as always."

They pulled into a parking garage and walked the rest of the way to the Empire State Building. The walked in a stepped up to the main desk. "600th floor, please." The man sitting at the desk looked up, amused.

"There are only 102, dude. Come back when you're less crazy." Percy set his duffel bag down and put both hands on the desk.

"Listen, man. It's been a long time since I was here, so you may not recognize me, but the name's Percy Jackson, and if you were intelligent, you'd let me go up." The man, obviously scared, handed Percy a card and ushered him the elevator. When the doors were closed and the two demigods were safely away from the first floor, Annabeth let her barely contained laughter loose.

"Ah, Percy, don't you think that was a bit dramatic?"

"I wanted to build up my reputation a bit."

"That's such a Percy answer. It's been years and you still surprise me. Now, what do you think the gods want?"

"Who knows, Annabeth? I doubt they even know what they want." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the top of a mountain floating hundreds of feet above the top of the Empire State Building.

"Oh, Percy, it's been years since I was here. It's still as beautiful as ever."

"Well, yeah. You designed it, Annie."

"Can't I admire my work without you sounding sensible and flirting in the same sentence?"

"No." Percy gave her a cocky grin and walked along the floating pathway, his duffel slung over his shoulder. He was panting by the time they got to the throne room.

"I swear, Annie, that this bag is heavier than it should be. Let me rest a sec." He set the bag down and caught his breath before picking it up and pushing the bronze doors open.

"Welcome back to Olympus, Percy, Annabeth. Take your seats. We have several things to discuss." The gods smiled at the two as they sat in the two chairs that had been set up by the hearth as the doors to the throne room slammed shut with finality.


	4. Favors for Family

**A/N: Just to clear up confusion, Annabeth and Percy named their children after the friends they lost in the wars: Charles (Beckendorf), Bianca (di Angelo), Silena (Beauregard) (Spelling on that one?) and Luke (Castellan). Silena and Luke are twins, not even a year old yet, Charlie is six, and Bianca is three. Percy and Annabeth gave up anything to do with Camp Half-Blood and the gods to protect their children from their dysfunctional godly family. Friends can visit, but must swear on the River Styx to not speak of the gods and to leave their weapons outside. Percy takes care of the monsters. And sorry for not updating. School and stuff.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Favors for Family **

Percy dropped the duffel bag on the floor and heard a muffled oof and a quick sh.

"Oh gods. Did they seriously?" He unzipped the duffel to reveal his two older children.

"Charlie, Bianca, get out of the bag."

"Daddy, where are we?"

"Annabeth, you wanna try?"

"Hades, no. You can, Perce."

"Mommy, Daddy, just tell us."

Zeus looked on in amusement. "And who are these people?" Percy looked back at the gods, a serious look in his eye.

"Just shut up for a minute. This is a family matter."

"A family matter… PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Are these my grandchildren?"

"What do you think? And you, Athena." He turned around and glared at his mother-in-law. "It's your fault they stowed away."

"You dare blame me, Perseus?"

"Um, yeah. You told me they'd be geniuses but I had no idea they'd be smart enough to stow away in my weapons bag!"

"Daddy, Mommy, what's happening?"

"Bianca, Charlie, meet your grandparents, Poseidon and Athena." The two gods in question stood and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but our grandparents are Greek gods?"

"I wish I could say otherwise." Percy glared at the gods again. Hermes was laughing.

"They stowed away in your bag? I'm glad that I didn't gift them with cleverness. They already got that."

Zeus stood up. "Well, I'm disappointed, Percy. You had children and you didn't think to introduce us?"

"Oh, no, I thought, and I decided against it."

"Why would you do that?"

"If you were a six-year-old mortal, would you want to find out that you come from a dysfunctional godly family?"

"I don't see the point of your question."

"And that is why, ladies and gentlemen, Athena is the goddess of wisdom." Percy took a bow, fire burning in his eyes.

Zeus was also angry. "Did you just insult me?"

"Oh, the thick-headed king finally understood something! Bravo, uncle, bravo."

"You dare insult me, puny mortal!" Zeus stood, his full height evident. Water swirled around Percy, pushing him higher and higher.

"Sit down, Lightning Head. I'm here even after Annabeth and I told you we were done with quests. Don't get me started on insulting you."

"Percy, stop. You're scaring the kids." Annabeth's voice cleared Percy's head and the mini hurricane vanished.

"Daddy, h-h-how did you do that?"

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy looked at Charles and tried to smile, but the fear in his son's eyes stopped him cold. Bianca looked on, obviously excited.

"Daddy, I want to do that. Please teach me!"

"Bianca, I'm going to talk to you and Charlie after I'm done with my family here. Go introduce yourself to your grandparents." The two ran to Poseidon and sat on his giant lap as he introduced himself.

"Okay, Zeus. What do you want?"

"Please, sit Percy."

"No, I think I'll stand."

"Okay, I know that we promised to leave you guys alone, but we need your help."

"Who's threatening Western Civilization, where can we find them, and when do we need to destroy them by?"

"It's not like that. Several demigods have gone missing, and if any more of them go missing, our secret may be exposed to America and the rest of the world."

"I'm sorry, but how does demigod disappearances have anything to do with your secret being exposed?"

"It started back when Dionysus was still a demigod. Before that in fact. There have always been heroes in our world ever since mortals were created all those millennia ago. We, the gods, have tried to keep our secrets away from mortals after Rome fell, long story, don't ask, and so we made seven heroes the keys to Olympus, if you will. After several centuries, people started losing faith in us and the Mist was working even better than it did in Greece, so we stopped making demigods keys." Zeus paused for a breath, but Athena picked up the story.

"But after the Giant War, the mortals were suspicious. Actually, it started after all of Manhattan fell asleep, but that is beside the point. After the Giant War, mortals were more commonly able to see through the mist, so we gave seven young demigods key abilities that are vital to the survival of Olympus."

"Okay. Why should we save them?"

"Percy!" exclaimed a very surprised Annabeth.

"I think saving them would be in your best interest, Percy, because the demigods that have gone missing are Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. Frank Zhang and Hazel Zhang are the two who are left. We will put you in touch with their families, but don't expect us to help you save them." Zeus looked at his phone disinterested in the coversation.

"Okay, that's it, Zeus. I am so done with you!" Percy jumped at the god, but water wrapped around his waist and restrained him. "Annabeth! Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down and apologize to Zeus."

"I'm sorry Zeus," Percy said sarcastically.

"Nicely."

"I apologize Zeus, for losing my temper. Now, sweet wife, let me go."

"Gladly." The water disappeared and Percy fell to the floor.

"Okay, Percy, here are the addresses of the families. I suggest you leave now." Zeus handed Percy a paper. Poseidon set the children on the floor and the two followed their parents as they left Olympus.


	5. Valdez

**Chapter 5**

**Valdez **

Percy sat in the front of the car while his two older children were cowering in the back. "Charles and Bianca Jackson! You have no idea how mad I am at you, right now! After we trusted your grandma to watch you, you decided to sneak away, and had no idea what was going to happen to the bag. And where, might I ask, are the weapons that were in the bag? I have to go and save Olympus with your mother and I have no weapons. I'm dropping you off at Grandma Sally's, and if you sneak out again, you are both going to time out. And trust me, I have family that can make time out," he paused for a minute, "_terrible."_

"Daddy, we're sorry! We wanted to know who _they _were!" Bianca was crying and Charles was on the brink of tears.

"Charlie, Bi, don't worry. Daddy is just stressed. I think," she looked at Percy, "you two need to come with us to meet our friends."

"You aren't going anywhere dangerous?"

"No, of course not. We told them after we won a second war for them that if they bothered us again, they would be in serious danger. None of the gods wants to admit it, but Percy is stronger than most of them combined, and adding me into the mix makes all of Olympus cower." Bianca laughed a bit.

"Okay, Mommy. So, where are we going?" Percy looked at his paper.

"The nearest address is Leo Valdez. He's gone missing," Percy added as an afterthought.

Percy drove to the address written on the paper. It was an apartment complex near the edge of Manhattan. When the blue car finally pulled to a stop, Annabeth helped her children out while Percy went to the reception area.

"Hello, I'm here to see a Ms. Valdez."

The man at the counter looked up, obviously bored. "I'm afraid there are no residents that go by the name of Valdez."

_Keys of Olympus, Perseus. Remember that. Sometimes, keys need to be hidden. _What was a voice doing in his head?

"I'm here on official Olympian business." The man looked up again, the boredom gone.

"A-a-are you one of _them_?" he asked, fear making his voice shake.

Percy smiled. "No. I'm even more powerful." The man directed Percy to a hidden door behind the desk as Annabeth walked in with the kids.

Percy and his family followed the man as he entered a secret elevator, taking them down. Finally, they reached a stop where the elevator opened and revealed a chasm with cells lining either side of it.

"Daddy, what is this place?" But Percy didn't answer as he felt a sudden chill, words of misery clogging his head.

"Annabeth, we need to leave." Annabeth nodded numbly, but the man was walking on.

He looked back. "Well, aren't you coming?" The Jacksons took a step forward and the entrance to Tartarus vanished, replaced with a living room of a comfortable Manhattan penthouse.

"What?" Annabeth was looked around, wondering what kind of technology that was. A girl stepped out of an adjacent door and stopped, wide-eyed.

"Mommy, someone is here!" She looked at Charles and smiled. She was, maybe, a year older than the boy, dressed in a white dress that stopped above her knees, reminding Percy of Calypso, but the image was ruined with the tool belt wrapped around her waist.

"Cassie, I've told you, no one but the doorman knows how to get to Daddy's holograph, and even then-" The woman who just entered the room froze. Percy stared at her. She looked different, but it was most certainly the same girl that had fallen in love with him, only to have him break her heart.

"P-P-Percy?"

"Calypso? Oh my gods, it's you. It's really you!" The two embraced while Annabeth stood to the side, clearly uncomfortable. Percy realized who was in the room and pulled back from Calypso.

"Calypso, this is Annabeth, my wife."

Calypso smiled. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. I am Calypso. I'm not sure how much Percy told you about me, but I was trapped on Ogygia."

"Oh, I've heard the stories. How did you ever get free?"

"Leo. He… he found me again, and the curse said no man was ever to find the island twice, but he did, and it broke the curse. And who are you?" she asked, turning to the children.

"I'm Charles, but you can call me Charlie, and this is my sister, Bianca."

Bianca looked at Calypso, a serious look in her eye, and whispered, "You can call me Bi." Calypso laughed and shook Bi's hand, as if they had made a secret deal.

"Percy, why are you here? Leo should be home soon, if you were visiting him…"

"Um, it's not about that."

"Oh. Well, what is it then?"

"You know that Leo was made a 'Key of Olympus' or whatever?" She nodded. "He's, um, MIA, and we wanted to know if there was anything that you knew about his whereabouts."

"MIA? What does that- oh." Dread appeared on her face. "He's missing, but, but, but how?"

"Someone's been abducting the demigods that were made Keys. Do you have any way to talk to Leo?"

"No. Well… maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Leo was working on something, a secret for Lord Hephaestus. I wasn't supposed to learn about it, but Leo talks in his sleep. It's a sort of communication device that works like Iris Messages, but doesn't require any Drachma or a goddess to operate."

"Oh. Can it be used to send Iris Messages?"

"In a way, yes. His prototype required two of them, like a video chat. But his most recent model acts as a replacement for Iris. You have to know what to say and the machine has to be on, of course. Model three was supposed to break through barriers that block IMs."

"Can we use it? Iris hasn't been working for me in recent years. I don't think she likes me, anymore."

"Go ahead, Percy. Try what you'd like."


End file.
